the secret lives of enemies
by LunaLovegood731
Summary: An invite leads Harry to a part of the wizarding world he'd never seen, and into the arms of a rival. I know I write these alot but I was inspired loosely by a personal experience. ;)


It was the kind of night where you could just sense the unexpected in the air, just waiting to pounce on you. I don't know why the night found me standing outside the unfamiliar night club, or why I had actually listened to him. Until he brought it up I had never heard of the place. He said I should "check it out" with the gleam in his eye that told me he didn't expect me to come through. Draco always has to challenge me to something, and like always I never back down.

The only other excuse for being there was the fact that I had nothing better to do that night. Since the final battle, ending with Voldemort's death (lucky for me), I had a lot more down time. In fact it's quite boring not having to watch your ass anymore, after having done so your whole life.

But I'm going off topic here.

As I leaned against the building amongst the shadows, I watched a group of lads go in. They were quite eccentric acting, even for wizards. My curiosity made me follow behind them into the building.

I stepped inside and flashed my id card to the doorman, though I could tell he recognized me as soon as he saw the scar. He dragged a large maker across the top of my hand. The ink was charmed to remain permanent for 24 hours and could not be washed off. I glared slightly at the x's on my flesh, but moved on.

The interior looked like a regular pub to me. The occupants were what made the place unique. Let's just say the blokes in there didn't seem a bit interested in the small pack of girls sitting in a booth in the corner.

Yep, Draco Malfoy had lured the boy who lived into a gay night place. I heard a faint thumping drifting into room through a dim narrow hallway. I followed the sound down the corridor up to two tall silver doors, with no handles on them. Mid way into turning around and heading back to school the doors were pushed open by two lean, muscular, fairly attractive, and half naked men. Their sweaty bodies brushed against me as they passed by. As they walked on, one of them turned his head and let his eyes rest on my ass for a moment until the other smacked his chest playfully. I slipped in just as the large doors were creaking shut. The dance floor was swamped with bodies, moving methodically to a heavy techno beat, under flashing technicolored lights. After a few steps my nervous body stopped again. Another song kicked in as I finally made a move over to a table, only to be stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around my waist from behind. The body I was pulled against was unknown, but not uncomfortable. A husky voice whispered in my ear, "Wanna dance?"

I shivered, not sure because I was a bit turned on by the breath on my neck, or the fact that I recognized the voice. Twisting slowly I turned around to face a set of silver eyes.

Draco released me as swiftly as he had grabbed me.

"Potter?! I had no idea you'd actually show!" he grinned at me, an unsettling look in his eye. Words left me as I looked him up and down in his attire of black leather pants and…well that was all. I tugged at the collar of my navy blue dress shirt, than tucked my thumbs into the front pockets of my jeans, and just gave him a shrug as if to say 'who'd have thought?' Someone suddenly passed by with a tray and Draco snatched two shot glasses off of it filled with a bright red liquid. He handed one glass to me and raised his own halfway in a toast, "to the start of…"he paused, looking as if his next words would be so significant, "…something different." And with that he downed the shot, than waved a hand at me to drink mine so I did. The stuff tasted like candy, and instantly gave my mind a slight swirl effect. Draco clapped me on the shoulder, "as you can see I've already had a few of these, so you need to catch up."  
I was starting in on saying, "No thanks." As he snatched a couple more of a tray drifting by and shoved them at me.  
Well the stuff was quite tasty…  
So I helped myself to four shots of it.  
I never drank much before, and before I realized I'd maybe had a bit too much, it was too late. Suddenly I felt very much like dancing and as my body started swaying; Draco linked his arm around mine and led me onto the dance floor. At first I kept a small distance away from the shimmering blonde, dancing in my own little area, my last strand of wit hanging on for dear life. But that snapped as he looped a finger under my belt buckle and pulled me in close to him. As I wrapped my arms around his neck and fell into him, he took in a sharp breath. We danced so close it was like we were one person, our foreheads pressed together and our eyes shut by the overwhelming urge to just take over one another. The music pounded through my veins and made my skin burn hotter and hotter. Draco slipped a cool hand up my shirt and popped every button off with one swipe. I flung my shirt to the floor and yanked him into a mind blowing kiss. His pearly white teeth nipped my bottom lip, and our tongues caressed each other so perfectly. Locked in his lips he maneuvered me off the floor and into a dark corner of the room.  
Now at this point practically everyone would be thinking, what the bloody hell is Harry doing?! And to be honest I didn't really know what I was doing myself, all I knew was that this "start of something different" between him and I was one of the most pleasurable experiences I'd had in my life, and with the life I'd had so far, do you really think I'd turn any source of gratification down?

So there I was, shirtless with Draco Malfoy, making out with him in the dark corner of the discothèque. The heat of the moment inevitably made us both painfully hard. I felt his hand begin to snake down into my pants and began to shift away, what little inhibition I had left taking over for a second at the thought of Draco wanking me off in public. He grabbed my wrists together with one hand and pressed them up over my head, leaning in close to me and blocking me from view. I must save some juicy details to my self, but I will tell you the next three minutes were full of moaning and writhing in ecstacy. After that he kissed me deeply and gave me a smile. I took his hand and lead him out of there back to my room. As expected, Ron was bunking with Hermione that night and Dean and Neville were fast asleep. A simple silencing charm, plus the fact that those boys slept like the dead, and all the fun could be had in ones bed without disturbing anyone else. It was a very, very good night…

The sun is just rising as I sit here writing in this diary, with one of the hottest guys in school curled up next to me. I guess I should stop for now to wake him up and shoo him out before Ron gets here. Last night seems like a dream now, but the proof that it was real is snoring quite loudly next to me. Will we go on as before, sending off such hate and loathing towards one another? Or will this really be the start of something different?


End file.
